


All that matters are the memories and the present

by Miss_Phoenix



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Big Brother Shiro (Voltron), Boys In Love, Denial of Feelings, Emotions, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Future Fic, Gay Keith (Voltron), Kerberos Mission, M/M, Memories, Minor Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Mutual Pining, One Shot, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Post-Kerberos Mission, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot, Soft Keith (Voltron), Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Teasing, klance fluff, vulnerable Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 21:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22005070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Phoenix/pseuds/Miss_Phoenix
Summary: Klance fluff in a blanket fort, going down the lane of memories.
Relationships: Adam & Shiro (Voltron), Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 45





	All that matters are the memories and the present

**Author's Note:**

> Klance fluff no one asked for, but enjoy anyway<3

“I’m not gonna lie,” he said, voice low and tired.

“You were pretty annoying at the start,” he slowly shifted his weight so he was facing the boy beside him, instead of the ceiling.

“But maybe it was because you were everything i had ever wanted, but you just ignored me...” he paused, thinking back to when they were young, dumb and in denial. 

“You looked happy and I wasn’t the reason for that smile.” he fixed his gaze and stared directly into said boy’s soul. 

_God, he was so vulnerable like this._ Blush slightly coloring his cheeks, hair falling into his eyes, but still completely forgotten. They were unreachable to the outside world. Now it were just the two of them and the coziness of the blanket fort. 

“But you were the reason for every secret smile, hidden behind a cold façade,” his smile faltered. 

“The first few days, scratch that, years at the Garrison, I got your name wrong,” he chuckled lightly, face heating slightly at the memory. 

“One day while I was venting to Shiro about this cute boy, I accidentally slipped his name. Or what I thought your name was,” he closed his eyes, slightly shaking his head. 

“Shiro knew the boy was a pilot at the Garrison, but didn’t know the boy’s name. In fear of him figuring it out, I had kept his name a secret. He was, as you already know, PE teacher and had every pilot class, so the chance of him _not_ knowing my long time crush was zero,” his eyes opened again and they are looking apologetic at Lance. 

“So when I let the name ‘Taylor’ slip, he was confused,” he looked like someone who just got told that puppies weren’t real. Lance couldn’t contain it, and was letting out a rain of small giggles. _He thought for years, that my name was Taylor._ He thought to himself. He was never letting him forget it. 

“Understandable,” he just answered. Keith looked like he had betrayed him. 

“How should I know that your name was Lance?” He asked, his mouth slightly pulled into a pout. Lance just laughed, hand finding his lovers. 

“The scoreboards,” he said, smiling uncontrollably. Keith just looked him a blank look in his eyes. As trying to ask: _Really, how stupid do you think I am?_

“How could you overlook our rivalry,” Lance said while dramatically flopping onto his back. 

“I thought we had something special back then,” hand firmly pressed to his chest. Keith just rolled his eyes at the gesture. 

“Do you want to know the rest of the story?” He asked, eyebrows lifted slightly. If it wasn’t because of Lances uncontrollable curiosity, he would have teased him about it a little bit more. But then again. He needed to know the rest. After all, it was also a part of his story. 

“Go on.”

“Okay, so when Shiro just looked at me with you know _the look_ ,” he paused again trying to make an impression of the expression. His brows were scrunched together and his features screamed confusion. A laugh left Lance’ vocal cords. 

“I know what you mean. Remember that time Adam and I were trying to teach you guys to play Just Dance. It was _hilarious_. Best day ever.”

“Yeah…” he agreed. “But after the slip up, he told me, in a very parental way, that there were no one, at the Garrison, with the name Taylor. But I was _so sure_ that, that was your name,” he looked unmistakably embarrassed. Who got their crush’s name wrong for months, even years?

“Then we started looking through yearbooks. And apparently you had been in all of my classes except English and communication,” he moved his left hand - their entwined hands - onto his chest, the ring slightly shining in the dim fort, while taking a deep breath. 

“You were even sitting right _behind me_. I was so embarrassed and Shiro, that little shit, just laughed at me,” he finished, a smile plastered onto his face,

“It was a week later he left for Kerberos,” his smile faded again, joy leaving his eyes. He took a moment to collect himself before continuing. 

“And you know the rest to the story from that point,” Lance felt a light squeeze on his hand. A question forming in his head. 

“Actually not completely...” Keith looked questioning at him. 

“Why were you expelled. There were some rumors but nobody actually _knew_. They just said it was some discipline issues. ”

There had been many rumors. 

Keith hitting Iverson. Him stealing a vehicle from the Garrison and him just leaving without any information. None of these had crossed his mind as plausible, so he had just kept wondering. 

“I broke into the Galaxy Garrison database, trying to get information about the Kerberos mission and why it went wrong,” he answered.

“That was all?” Pause.

“And then I punched Iverson.” 

“I knew there were something about that theory!” A few days after Keith was expelled commander Iverson and some other senior officers showed up with bruises. Iversons eye were almost black and Sanda had a pretty bad looking scratch at her left eye. Nobody had the courage to ask questions. 

“So you were thinking about me…” it wasn’t a question. Just a statement.

“Maybe,” Lance just answered, while moving closere to Keith, burying his head in his mullet.

“Well, you weren’t alone thinking about someone,” he whispered, kissing his husbands head.

“I love you, you know that right?”

“We have been married for 8 years, remember.”

“Yeah, but still…”

“I have loved you since the Garrison...”


End file.
